Freya
Freya era una chica druida que se enamoró de Merlín, quien la escondió del cazarrecompensas Halig, y juró devolverle el favor por su amabilidad antes de morir. Después de su muerte en el lago de Ávalon, se convirtió en la Dama del Lago. Biografía Vida temprana Freya le dijo a Merlín que había vivido en un bonito sitio con montañas, árboles, y un lago hasta que su familia murió. Un día, un hombre atacó a Freya y ella le mató en defensa propia. Cuando la madre del hombre que era hechicera) lo descubrió, maldijo a Freya a transformarse en un bastet, un monstruo mágico parecido a una pantera grande con alas de murciélago, al filo de medianoche con un insaciable deseo de matar que ella sería incapaz de controlar. Esto eventualmente llevó a Freya a ser expulsada de la sociedad druida, a pesar de la creencia de los druidas a nunca dar la espalda a alguien necesitado. Conociendo a Merlín Bajo circumstancias indeterminadas, Freya fue capturada en una jaula por el cazarrecompensas Halig y llevada a Camelot- sólo para ser liberada de su jaula por Merlín, quien había ignorado el consejo de Gaius de no involucrarse. Escondiendo a Freya en las catacumbas subterráneas, Merlín le traía comida y le contó que tenía magia. Los dos se sintieron atraídos el uno por el otro por el alivio de Merlín de tener a alguien que le entendiera y por la gratitud de Freya al conocer a alguien que no la consideraba un monstruo. Este cariño eventualmente evolucionó a amor. Desafortunadamente, la maldición de Freya resultó en las muertes de al menos cuatro personas cuando se transformó en el bastet durante dos noches en Camelot, provocando una mayor prioridad a su caza. Merlín había planeado dejar Camelot con Freya para que ella estuviese seguro de aquellos que querían cazarla; él le dijo que irían a algún sitio con montañas, árboles, y un lago, un lugar similar a su antiguo hogar. Merlín le trajo uno de los vestidos de Morgana para intentar ocultar su identidad al dejar la ciudad (La Dama del Lago). Muerte A pesar que Freya le dijo que iría con él, ella intentó escapar por su cuenta, ya que no quería que Merlín abandonase su vida por ella. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiese dejar la ciudad, fue detenida por Halig, Arturo, y un grupo de caballeros justo antes de su transformación. Después de que se transformase, mató a Halig, pero Arturo fue capaz de herirla fatalmente y arrinconarla en el patio. Bastet-Freya escapó después de que Merlín crease una distracción, retirándose hacia las catacumbas subterráneas, donde Merlín la encontró. Aunque Bastet-Freya parecía más calmado alrededor de Merlín, sin siquiera tratando de atacarle, la herida que Freya había sufrido demostró ser fatal. Freya volvió a su forma humana, aunque sobrevivió el tiempo suficiente para que Merlín la vistiese con el vestido robado de Morgana y la llevase al lago más cercano. Mientras moría, Freya agradeció a Merlín el haberla hecho sentir amada, y le prometió que le devolvería todo lo que había hecho por ella algún día. Merlín le dio un funeral vikingo en un pequeño bote que empujó hacia el lago antes de prenderle fuego (La Dama del Lago). Breve resurrección Cuando Merlín conoció al Rey Pescador, el rey le dio un regalo, agua del lago de Ávalon, el mismo lago donde Freya descansa en paz. El Rey Pescador dijo proféticamente que "Vienen tiempos de penuria para Albión, y en esa hora oscura, tú eres el fuerte, porque sólo tú podrás salvarla", pero Merlín requeriría ayuda para esta tarea. El Rey Pescador le entregó entonces la botellita de agua (El ojo del fénix). Después de que Morgana y Morgause conquistaron Camelot, Merlín intentó usar su magia en el agua sin éxito. Merlín se durmió, con la botellita de agua en la mano. Cuando Gwaine se levantó para "contestar la llamada de la naturaleza", a Merlín se le resbaló accidentalmente la botella, y el cristal se rompió. Merlín se horrorizó cuando la botella se rompió y observó impotente cómo el agua se derramaba y fluía lejos, pensando que había perdido la última esperanza de Albión. Rápidamente se le mostró que rompiendo el cristal le había permitido de hecho usar el agua en vez de desperdiciarla. El agua fluyó mágicamente y formó un pequeño charco en una hendedura de una roca. La imagen de Freya se materializó mientras el agua se establecía, y sonreía a Merlín. Merlín s sorprendió y se alegró cuando vio a su querida Freya. Freya le dijo tiernamente que le echaba de menos, pero disponían de poco tiempo y no podía explicar cómo se había convertido en la Dama del Lago. Ella le informó que sólo Excalibur podía destruir al ejército inmortal de Morgause, y le dijo también que le entregaría la espada para devolverle el favor por todo lo que había hecho él por ella. Cuando Merlín viajó al lago de Ávalon, Freya le entregó la espada, aunque sólo su brazo emergió del lago (La llegada de Arturo). Recuperando Excalibur Después de la muerte de Arturo, Merlín tira Excalibur al lago de Ávalon, y el brazo de Freya sale del agua, coge la espada y vuelve a internarse en el lago con Excalibur mientras Merlín permanece en la orilla mirando (El diamante del día). Personalidad Before meeting Merlin, Freya was traumatized by her curse, both physically and mentally, and hated herself for being a Bastet. She even called herself a monster at one point but did not know how to tell Merlin about her curse. She desperately wanted to be an ordinary person with an ordinary life. Freya said before she met Merlin she'd always had to look over her shoulder to make sure she was not about to be ambushed. (This trait most likely originated from when she was attacked by a sorceress' son.) Freya was a nervous and shy girl, and when she first met Merlin she was worried he was going to try and hurt her, even though he'd freed her from Halig's cage, not understanding why he would want to help her for no reason. However, despite her fragile exterior, Freya was stronger than she appeared and was surprisingly independent as she was able to defend herself from the man who attacked her and survive on her own after her family died, though it is unknown how much time had passed since then. She quickly grew to trust Merlin greatly and fell in love with him. Merlin fell in love with her in return. Though she hadn't been close to anyone since she was cursed, Freya was very loyal to people she cared about and even returned from the dead to fulfill a promise she made to Merlin. She was also selfless and did not want Merlin to give up his life in Camelot for her sake, believing he could have a better life in Camelot. Therefore she tried to escape on her own but was cornered by Arthur, Halig and Arthur's knights before transforming into the Bastet. Freya was grateful to Merlin for loving her and promised to repay him someday even though she was dying when she made the promise. As the Bastet, Freya was a bloodthirsty killer killing at least five people during her time in Camelot including Halig. Though Freya was usually unable to stop herself from killing in her beast form, she did not attack Merlin when he stroked her, proving the strength of their bond was stronger than the strength of her curse. Habilidades Because she was a Druid, it is highly likely Freya had the ability to use magic (though she never answered Merlin when he asked if she was born a Druid, leaving it largely up for speculation as to how long she was in that lifesyle before her curse), but it is unknown how powerful she was. She possibly could have used magic to kill the man who attacked her, since she stated she didn't mean to kill him and she may have been unable to control her powers. Before her death, Freya was forced to transform into a Bastet every night because of her curse and she was only able to control herself when she was around Merlin. It is of interest to note that she, unlike many other Druids in the series, never once speaks telepathically to Merlin. Being a Druid, however, it is likely that, though she didn't, she still had the ability to, as even seemingly unpowerful Druids (such as Kara, who is never seen using magic to defend herself, even urging Mordred to use his magic to defend them against Arthur) and magic-users who were not of Druid birth (such as Morgana and Merlin) can freely communicate in this way. Freya also somehow returned from the dead as the Lady of the Lake, though how she managed this is never explored in the series. However, her magical abilities probably had something to do with it, along with the magical properties of the Lake of Avalon. It is unknown if she can be considered immortal because of her ability to still exist as the Lady of the Lake. En la leyenda Freya's name is never mentioned in the Merlin legend, but she is based on the Lady of the Lake. Like Freya, the Lady of the Lake is Merlin's lover, and provided him with a sword for Arthur in his time of need. In some legends, the Lady of the Lake dies (as Freya does) yet seemingly comes back from the dead to help Camelot; however, the cause of her death is that a knight of the round table who got into a disagreement with her cut her head off with a sword, not because she was cursed. In most of the legends, the Lady of the Lake is Nimueh (most often spelt Nimue or Nymue), another druid who caught Merlin's attentions in the TV Series. Another thing the Lady of the Lake is well-known for in most of the legends is trapping Merlin in the Crystal Cave; in the series, however, it is Morgana who does this. The only connection Freya has to this scene/moment in the series is her arm being in a flashback seen within one of the crystals. At the end of most Arthurian legends/stories, Sir Bedivere throws Arthur's sword back into the water (after betraying him three times first), where it is snatched up by the hand of the lady of the lake and brought back under the water. In the series, Merlin fills in for the role of Bedivere, with a dying Arthur in his last moments, and throws the sword in; Freya's hand is seen coming up and taking it back down into the lake. Etimología *Freya is a female name of Scandinavian origin. The meaning of the name is "noblewoman" or "Lady". *Freya originated from the Norse viking goddess of beauty, then death. *Other spellings of the name Freya include Freyah, Freyja, Fraya, Fray, Fraja, Frayah, Frehah, Freia, Freiah, Freyra, and Freyrah. *Given the Nordic ancestry of her name, Freya or her family might have come from the Danelaw (East Anglia) that was under Viking occupation. Mitología nórdica Freya, traditionally spelled Freyja, was the Norse goddess of love, fertility, sexual desire, war, and death. Freya was called upon to comfort those who were dying, to ease their transition into Valhalla (the "Otherworld"), serving as a guide and companion on the journey to Valhalla for many Viking heroes who had died nobly. Freya and the Valkyries held dominion over all the dead. When Freya and the Valkyries rode forth on their missions, their armour caused the eerily beautiful flickering light that we know as the Aurora Borealis, or Northern Lights.goddessgift.com — The Goddess Freya She is perhaps most well-known for her famous necklace, the Brisingamen, and for riding about in a chariot pulled by cats. Freya is the wife of Od, the daughter of Njord, twin sister of Freyr and mother of Hnoss and Gersemi. Many songs today praise her. Example: popular song on youtube (Freya by Kellianna) Curiosidades *Freya is also known as "The Lady of the Lake", although she has never been mentioned by this name. *Before the premiere of series 5, when the first low quality trailer was uploaded to Youtube, a number of fans mistook a short clip of Mithian for Freya, causing a rumour that she would be returning within the first few episodes of series 5. This was proven untrue when a clearer shot of the clip was released, revealing that it was Mithian, not Freya. Only Freya's arm appears at the end of series 5. *Freya is not the only character in the series to sport a name from Norse mythology instead of Arthurian legend, Odin being another. Yet she is the only major ''character from Arthurian Legend (aka The Lady of the Lake) whose name has been changed to that of a Norse god/goddess for the series. *Because of the fact that the actress chosen to play Queen Mab (Kelly Wenham) in series 5 bears a slight resemblance to Laura Donnelly (Freya), and Mab was the sister of the Lady of the Lake in the 1998 mini-series ''Merlin, some fans speculated that Queen Mab would be Freya's sister on the show, even though Freya's family are all said to have died. However, Queen Mab is a small fairy-like creature and has no proven connection to Freya whatsoever, their characters being completely separate. Also, in costume, she looks nothing like Laura Donnelly. *Some fans have claimed that at the end of The Lady of the Lake, when Merlin puts Freya in the boat which he uses magic to push out into the lake (then sets on fire), it appears that she is still breathing. It is unknown, currently, if this is a blooper/mistake or if it has something to do with how she returned in The Coming of Arthur part 2. *Freya was a fan favourite along with Alvarr and Mordred to return in Series 5. The only one of the mentioned characters to return was Mordred. *Elyan, Lancelot, and even Arthur have had funeral scenes very similar to Freya's at the end of'' The Lake of the Lake''. *The name Freyja (Freya) means "Lady". *Freya's role in The Lady of the Lake ''seems to be indirectly referrenced in ''The Drawing of the Dark, when Mordred asks Merlin if he wouldn't "do the same for the woman he loved". However, it is never even remotely suggested/implied that Mordred actually knows anything about Freya. *Freya is one of the few Druids on the show who does not refer to Merlin as Emrys, or speak to him telepathically. *Because only Freya's arm reappears at the end of the series, and this was her character's sole appearance in the last two series, some fans speculated that it was ''Arthur's ''hand, not the Lady of the Lake's. However, there is no supporting basis for this either in the context of the show, or in the legend, and the writers of the show have reportedly confirmed it is indeed Freya who takes the sword back under the lake. The confusing factor is that they supposedly used a male diver's hand for the scene. However, Arthur is presumably asleep in death until the time for him to return as the Once and Future King arrives and it thus cannot be him. Apariciones ;Temporada 2 :La Dama del Lago (primera aparición) ;Temporada 3 :El ojo del fénix (indirectamente mencionada) :La llegada de Arturo: parte dos (aparece como espíritu o fantasma) ;Temporada 5 :El diamante del día: parte uno (aparece en los cristales) (cameo) :El diamante del día: parte dos (cameo) Galería Referencias en:Freya de:Freya it:Freya Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Magia Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Druidas Categoría:Criaturas mágicas Categoría:Antigua Religión Categoría:Enemigos indirectos Categoría:Personajes de la temporada 2 Categoría:Personajes de la temporada 3 Categoría:Personajes de la temporada 5